1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to space dividers for organizing and restraining items located on a surface and, more particularly, to space dividers used to organize and restrain objects within an automobile trunk or the like.
2. Related Art
Devices for separating spaces are known. Such devices have previously been employed in connection with motor vehicles including trucks, station wagons and automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,631 to Miller discloses a vehicle partitioning and load securing device for use within a truck bed which is used to section off a portion of the truck bed. The device is comprised of a channel portion which is hung from a side wall of the trunk and which accepts wooden holding boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,315 to Zimmerman discloses a rack for use in a station wagon which prevents articles from moving about within the station wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,969 to Roff discloses a bumper jack container assembly for use within a trunk of an automobile wherein a bumper jack and its associated components are securely stored within a rectangular container. The rectangular container is affixed within the trunk by a plurality of hook and loop fasteners which have one component of a hook and loop fastener affixed to the container and the other component affixed to the trunk floor.
However, all of these devices are deficient in that they do not provide for sufficient flexibility in securing items within a vehicle. The dividers cannot be placed at any angle to thereby secure an item in any position Moreover, the divider are heavy and are not easily removed for storage Additionally, the dividers may not be repositioned without requiring reaffixing or resecuring of a component to the floor surface.